My Transformers Main Cast
by Transformers 0
Summary: Let the characters of MY version of Transformers come to life in your hearts. Feel their emotions, see their struggles unfold, experience their life. Read and Review if you wish.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my second fanfic. How **_**do**_** I do it? That's 2 stories in 1 day! This one is about Transformers. It is just a little test drabble. But I hope people will like! Please, please R&R! (Botling = Young Transformer)**

* * *

**My Transformers Main Cast**

**Chapter 1 – Orion Pax / Optimus Prime**

The young adolescent botling was depressed. He was gonna be picked for the title of Autobot Leader, he just knew it. He was only a junior at Iacon College and he was being asked to lead an army?!

But the botling wouldn't let his haunting thoughts plague him. He had to step up and take his hereditary title. He had to fight his older brother, Megatron. Megatron had betrayed his planet's peace-loving ways. Megatron had gone on a rampage and massacred children and staff at numerous Cybertron schools. Megatron wanted the Matrix of Leadership, the talisman a Prime wore inside that gave them the power to "bring light to their darkest hour". But Orion couldn't let his big brother do that. He had to go against his own brother and fight him. He had to stop his premature life of being Orion Pax, and mature to become the respected leader, Optimus Prime.

_Uncle Sentinel always believed in me_, Orion thought to himself.

_If he says he knows others will see in time, then they will see in time._

Orion Pax made his decision. On that very night the Matrix of Leadership was handed to him and he became: OPTIMUS PRIME.

* * *

**So what do you think, guys? Do you like my version of Tranformers?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the 2****nd**** Chapter of "My Transformers Main Cast"! It is about Ironhide, the 'Bot with the Big Guns!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Ironhide**

The old veteran grumbled as he made his way to his bunker. The Autobots weren't going to win the war anytime soon. On the bright side, the Decepticons weren't going to win anytime soon. "_But isn't good always supposed to triumph over evil?" _Ironhide thought, _"Geez! Damn it, Primus! Damn it to the junkyard!"_

Ironhide had just been in the Campaign for Rhaxoniir, and had gotten his left thigh jammed open by a metagun blast. Ironhide's older brother, Ratchet, had just fixed him up and _**ordered**_ him to clock up some recharge time. _"You are such a nut-head, big brother! I should be out there busting Decepti-chops! Not in my fragging booth getting some slagging rest!_

Ironhide sighed morosely. He wondered how his student, Optimus Prime, was getting on with taking leadership. Optimus had come to him a few millennia earlier, and thanked him for teaching everything he knew.

"_No, my student. I have taught you everything _I know_, but I have not learnt everything that _you_ need to know," he had told young Optimus._

Ironhide decided to get some sleep. _"There is always tomorrow,"_ he thought. He thought about Jazz, another war veteran, and one of the few Autobots older than both Ratchet and Ironhide.

The ancient, wise Jazz once said to him: "The Past is now History, The Future is a Mystery, but The Now is the Present. So use today, our daily gift, wisely."

And with that wisdom, Ironhide drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**How do you like Ironhide's one-shot? Review if you want to say anything, or advise me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here. It focuses on Ratchet. Please Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Ratchet**

The Autobot in charge of the medical-combat division was not having his day. He saw carnage everywhere he went. He drove on, thinking about how catastrophic the Second Great War was. _And the original Great War was called the "War to End All Wars"._ Sarcasm was dripping like coolant in Ratchet's neural processor, or as we humans call it: the robot's brain.

In all his millennia, the chief medic had never seen such horror. It was enough to make even a fully grown Transformer tremble like a frightened hatchling. And to keep up the stress on Ratchet's mind, his younger brother, Ironhide, had been grievously injured in battle not only a few weeks ago. He was still recharging in his bunker, recovering day by day. Ratchet moaned quietly to himself about the millions of years spent in peace, trying to make Cybertron the Ultimate Vision of Civilization and Democracy. But all that had changed when Megatron was born. When Megatron had grown up, he proved himself to be a strong leader, though not necessarily a good one. He instilled chaos in the Gladiator Pits of Kaon, though that should have never surprised anyone. Kaon _was_ the city named for its brutal, cruel, and chaotic lifestyle. At the South Pole of Cybertron, it was the city furthest away from security, government, order, and even peace.

But one day a Saviour was born to the parents of Megatron. Ratchet remembered fondly how he, Ironhide, and several others were there to bear witness to the Greatest Historical Moment in All of Cybertronian History. It was the day that Orion Pax (now known as Optimus Prime) was born. The hatchling was a generation younger than his older brother, Megatron, but Ratchet knew that Orion would grow to be a great hero. And as the millennia passed, everyone on Cybertron who were in favor of democracy watched and observed as Orion Pax grew from a hatchling, to a botling, to a teenager, and finally as a fully-fledged Transformer, and gained his new title of Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots.

The old veteran turned his thoughts back to the present. The War was horrific and was still taking its ever-increasing toll on Cybertron. Ratchet remembered with tears in his optics all the robots that had been killed _just_ before he could finish repairing them, _just_ as he had started repairing them, and even _just_ before he could even get to them and _help_ them. He wasn't always this melancholic. In his youth he was, as the previous elders had called him, a "party animal". He would always bring the best oilnog to celebrations, commemorations, special events and parties. He would even get drowsy with his own oilnog! And as the much younger bots of this generation were to him, he was cheeky and impertinent to any senior citizen when he was a botling. But all that had changed now, and it seemed he would never be his old, fun-loving self again. He was now an old groaner, longing for his youth, and lamenting life and trying to rediscover what its purpose was.

_So many wasted lives! So many!_

_I can't save them all. I learned that truism a long time ago, on countless battlefields. But still, no matter how many I help... a hundred, a thousand... it's the one that I fail that haunts me!_

* * *

_**"****The Past holds Precious Memories, but the Future holds Great Promise – For All of Us."**_


End file.
